


All that Glitters is Trouble

by Small_myth



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, Gilded Cage, Inspired by A flower hidden under steel by ScourgeFanatic101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: The Tower of Fate had fallen, The Enchantress and the Order of No Quarter no longer reign, and peace now reigns in the Valley. But now trouble begins... Where is Shovel Knight? What happened to Black Knight? Will Shield Knight be lost again? And will the writer stop asking questions?
Relationships: Black Knight/Shield Knight, King Knight/Shield Knight, Shield Knight/Shovel Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Reign Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> After reading A flower hidden under steal, it inspired me to write this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and remembrance of sorts

A/N: Thanks once more to ScourgeFanatic101 for giving me permission to use some elements of his story

_**Chapter 1: A Reign Reunion** _

It was a long time, but he still remembered it, and he still remembered... _her._ What she looked like that night, he managed to be a dinner guest, all it took was bribing a guard, and knocking off a mere baron. Taking his place than whipping up a story, about how the 'baron' fell ill, yet not wanting to be rude, sending his very distant relative, to take their place for him, and acting what an honor it was to be there. Even before the Enchantress and the Order of No Quarter, before the 'King of Cards' took place, before Shield Knight's imprisonment, he had watched her, and one could easily mistaken her for royalty. Watching her on the dance floor, as she gracefully glided, with a smaller man who was as jovial as she, and even had managed to get a few dances with her. The next few days afterwords, he inquired about the dancer, and much to his shock... she was a lady knight. He had watched her spar, against two other knights, holding her own against them, and was surprised her weapons were asymmetrical shields. The other two knights, strangely held shovel blades, but he not bothered with them, and after all it was inferior to his scepter. Yes he none other than King Knight, who would be the first to join the Enchantress and her Order of No Quarter, and reign as the king he knew he would become. However his reign would be short, as both Plague and Shovel Knight, would stop the Enchantress ending his magnificent rule, and having him punished with scrubbing the floors of _his own_ castle. Apparently Treasure Knight got his own comeuppance, the peons dared to declare, by having his gold taken from him, and left with only a single coin in his name. Disgusting as it was, far worse was Plague Knight being knighted in front of him, by none other than that foolish king, and he was a fool to boot. Despite the armor he donned, King Pridemoor still lost to King Knight, whom the former was supposed to be a strategist, and yet instead make foolish mistakes. Which is why of course, King Knight schemed since his defeat, putting on the act, and in no time at all the fruits of his labor sprouted. Which is why the clanging of metal, now rings throughout the throne, as he battles Shield Knight, who learned that the king was deposed _again_ , and headed off to do battle against the usurper. Both were evenly matched, yet King Knight found that his blows, were coming later and later, and quickly sent an overhead attack. To which Shield Knight blocked it, only to realize it was a trick, feeling the scepter slamming into her head, and rendering her unconscious.

"Yes! I am victorious!" King Knight cried out

Kneeling down he removed her helmet, her long tan hair, just like he remembered it, and slowly removed her armor. The long eyelashes with her pale skin, a far better appeal, than the green skin she had before possessed, and her rose colored lips currently in a scowl. She was truly beautiful, many men would clamber for her hand in marriage, only to be repulsed by her willingness to being a knight, and the only two who weren't were the accursed Black Knight and Shovel Knight. Taking a moment for himself, he slowly began to, touching her skin it was just as soft, and smooth as porcelain as he remembered. Once in her underclothes, King Knight picked up Shield Knight bridal style, and headed to his royal chambers.

"A king should have a queen to rule beside him." King Knight said

_'Ow! My head... By Yacht Club Games, do I have a headache. OW!' Shield Knight grimaced 'W-W-Where am I? Let's see... I feel soft and warm blankets on top of me, underneath me I feel something silky, and all this thinking is making my head sore. OW!" she continued_

Rising up into a sitting position, did Shield Knight meet yet another pain filled stab, slowly she opened her eyes, and rubbed her forehead. Looking around she found herself, in a rather elaborate bedroom, before letting out a small gag, and almost fell back down. The soft bed was a huge contrast, to the pain going through Shield Knight's head, pushing back the blankets, did she pull her legs forward, and stopped when she realized her ankles couldn't go any further. With a gasp she quickly checked her wrists, each one sported a rather high end bracelet, a second look confirmed they weren't bracelets, but solid gold shackles embedded with sapphires and diamonds, and the said chains were molded to the golden bed frame. Pulling on the chains, in hoping they would break was futile, sighing she grabbed her right shackle, with her left hand, and with a few movements she slipped her hand free. Doing the same to her left hand, she than frantically ran, her fingers through her hair, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her lock picks were still there, quickly she pulled them out, and got straight to work.

_***Click*** _

"Ugh! My head... W-W-What? Who changed my clothes?" Shield Knight wondered to herself "... Thank god I kept my iron underwear on." she continued

Looking down did Shield Knight, realized that she wasn't wearing, her usual shirt and pants, and instead in it's place was a silk nightgown. A quick touch indicated, that her chastity belt was still on her, something her lover/partner Shovel Knight, had gotten made for her, and hoped it would keep rogues away from her. She at first protested, but knew he couldn't help but worry, since he would be adventuring by himself this time, and he left her at their new base of operations. Both Shovel Knight and King Pridemoor's doctor had her put on bed rest, stating that it was a miracle she was still alive, since she never really ate anything upon becoming the Enchantress, and that much she did remember. Bored out of her skull, while Shovel Knight was gone, she headed to the village, and was surprised to see King Knight's goons there. She soon learned that King Pridemoor was deposed again, it would take time for word to reach Shovel Knight, and it was up to her to defeat the usurper. At daybreak she headed into the palace, if there was one thing, King Knight certainly knew how to decorate, and speaking of King Knight he had a new look. Not only that but was seemingly, more powerful from before, touching the side of her head, and she winced at the bruise she knew she had.


	2. Memoirs of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of King Knight and Shield Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Knight is my favorite of the Order of No Quarter, which is why I made this up as his past :)

A/N: Updates might be slow, given how I'm trying to figure out what I want this story to go.

_**Chapter 2: Memoirs of the Past** _

King Knight in a stately gait, headed back to the throne room, underneath his helmet he couldn't help but smile, and he adjusted his gold crown. It was scarcely known by many, that he King Knight, was an impoverished nobleman, and in actuality should have grew up as prince of the land. Due to an incident, of his great-great grandfather's time, the crown went to the foolish now ex-king Pridemoor's family, and it was stated as such in an old journal that King Knight found. As he was cleaning the library floor, bumping into a shelf, did the journal fell out, and it was the diary of 'king Pridemoor's great-grandfather'. Through many a patient hour, did King Knight's grandfather, teach his grandchild the old written language, and upon reading now knew the truth. It wasn't a mere story, his grandfather told him when he was a lad, it was his destiny to take back what should have been his, and so he recalled the insight and wisdom the kings shared with him. If he was still alive, his moronic father couldn't think of anything, it's the reason as to why he and his mother lived in the homestead, and not in the home of his grandfather's estate. His father's refusal to correctly manage the estate, was the reason they had to move in that shack, and live there like _commoners._ There were very few which sparked joy, one of said was currently in his royal chambers, which they would have the first few years together, and later be blessed with a couple of heirs. The thought of his queen, heavy with their children, brought stirrings to his loins, and his smile grew bigger. Despite what he had done, Shield Knight couldn't help but pity King Knight, therefore she would bring him food and drink, and tended to his wounds. She knew she had to do it in secret, if King Pridemoor found out, he would strip her of her knighthood, before casting her into exile, and both Shovel Knight and Black Knight not too mention her grandfather would _never_ want to have anything to do with her... _ever again._ Little was also known, that both King Knight and Shield Knight, met once upon a time as squires, and both had long forgotten about it.

**_*Shield Knight's pov*_ **

_I always was a rebel, hell even my name means rebellion, even back in my mother's tummy, I would rebel against my parents, and despite what my grandmother would say. Father hated me since I was born, to him it was my apparent fault, he blamed me for everything, and didn't have the decency to listen to wise advice. In the month I was born, instead of having mother rest, as the midwife strictly ordered, he merely scoffed at her, and later stated out loud that I embarrassed him. The morning I was born, he was holding breakfast with friends, when the contractions hit, and he had the gall to order my mother to stop giving birth. Father even refused to allow the midwife to come, luckily grandmother was smart, she had gotten the midwife, and the birth wasn't easy. The doctor gave strict instructions, yet both my parents chose to ignore them, and resulting me in being an only child. I remember the slap, when my mother was thrown out, for giving birth to me, and refusal to take me with her. Father remarried his mistress, she already gave him a couple of children, they spoiled my half-siblings, and tried to order me into servitude. Grandmother was the family head, in lieu of my grandfather, both were disgusted at their son, and at the age of 10 I was to be taken to a covenant. My grandfather wasn't around as much, since he still to this day, is a knight of the realm, and is currently helping Black Knight looking after Terrorpin. Thankfully I managed to keep the knowledge, that Polar Knight is my grandfather, locked away when I was the Enchantress, and he still lives to this day. Father would actually dare to argue, to my grandparents about me, stating that I wasn't his child, and due to my looks alone. My tan hair is from grandfather, as is my beauty mark, and I inherited my grandmother's delicate features. Unlike Shovel Knight and Black Knight, whom became knights to better themselves in life, I was born as a wealthy noble, and yet anything I did was seen as unworthy. Despite all the hard work, my needlepoint to my parents was atrocious, my dancing resembles a lame hippo trying to walk, and my singing and language skills were seen that I should have been born mute. I still remember that day, instead of sending me off in the family carriage, they had me go in a public coach, and it was there that I would meet my knight mistress._

_*Flashback*_

_"Where are you heading young lady?" Shield's Knight future knight mistress asked_

_"My father and stepmother have sent me to the covenant, to them I'm nothing but a mere thorn in their side, and therefore inconvenient to them entirely" Shield Knight decreed "Want to know a big secret?" she asked_

_"What is this apparent big secret?" Knight mistress asked_

_"I am refusing the covenant, instead I shall follow my grandfather's path, and join the Order of Shieldry as a knight. A most difficult life, filled with training awaits me, I aim to take it, and prove my worth to defending the realm. Once I enter the Order of Shieldry, all that I was in the past, will be forever gone, a blank slate if you will, and only the road of the Order is before me." Shield Knight decreed_

_Shield Knight's future knight mistress, couldn't help but smile, it was so very long anyone desired to join, rather any female chose to join, and that's because the Order of the Shieldlry was a female-only Order. Most of the females couldn't hack it, many of them were the typical spoiled noble daughters, others were commoners whom had to leave, and due to their families needing them. From her observations not to mention, a certain fellow knight, the child was the rightful heiress, whom had been cast out, and completely unaware of what was stolen from her. At the next stop both left the coach, making their way to the Order of Shieldry, from there did Shield Knight impressed the head knights, with her blunt attitude, and refusal to be called by anything but Squire. Even more so with her inability to ever give up, throughout the years did the Order of Shieldry, and the Order of Shovelry visited one another. As a way to test their students, it was one such visit, that the future Shield Knight, met the three future... Shovel Knight, Black Knight, and surprisingly King Knight. The latter was from a impoverished noble family, who was surprised that Shield Knight, was practically in the same boat, and the stirrings of the heart began. When it was upon the day of being officially knighted, by the Order of Shieldry, did a wounded person appear, and bearing with him a message. Shield Knight quickly ran to him, taking charge upon the said wounded, barking out said orders, and upon hearing the message left the Order._

_"I... I... *cough cough*." the man said_

_"Save your strength good sir." Shield Knight said "Let your wounds be tended to." she continued_

_"I... I finally found you *cough cough*... mistress. I-I-I have a m-message for you." Messenger said_

_"What is the message?" Knight Mistress asked_

_"White Hills and it's people are in d-danger, since your father's death, your brother and sister have *cough cough* become tyrants, and are forcing us peasants to work to death. I beseech help us... little white hills princess." the messenger managed to say_

_Shield Knight tore right out of there, grabbing only a handful of money, her two asymmetrical shields, some of her rations, and jumped on the fastest horse they had. Disgust filled her veins, she could scarcely believe it, Shield Knight had always hoped, and yet that hope was in vain. Due to the constant spoiling, her brother and sister, with a lack of discipline, and developed into tyranny. Her older sister working the poor miners to death, as they procured the most precious and expensive gems, and demanding it's not enough. The poor tailors and cloth makers, making the most elaborate dresses without rest, and constant complaints that the looks are 'too common'. Her older brother was a glutton, always wanting the most 'delicious' meals with desserts, and than complaining that the food wasn't even fit for pigs. He was also full of lust, constantly bedding women no matter her age, Shield Knight took great pleasure in beating his ass, during a rare visit back home, and was given a 'scolding' by her knight mistress. A box of her favorite sweets, arrived a week later, with a card calling her 'little white hills princess', and to this day still had no idea who sent it. It didn't take long to reach White Hills, named after the majestic forever snow topped mountains in the distance, the scene before her almost made Shield Knight lose her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past 5 years. It was a nightmare, the peoples houses were dilapidated, the people were clearly malnourished, and worse the foul stench of greed permeated through the air. It didn't take too long, for Shield Knight to enter the stronghold, heck the nearby soldier even opened the door, and told her where to find the tyrants. If anything it was the easiest battle of her life, unlike her siblings Shield Knight exercised constantly, and took them down with a single blow each. Throughout the entire month, houses were rebuilt, food was redistributed, clothes for the people were made, and the people were happy. Shield Knight took care of the official paperwork, bartering with the merchants, and overseeing the distribution of goods. Nary a word was sent to the Order of Shieldry, upon her return Shield Knight was surrounded by taunts, only to her surprise the other squires were told off, and by her knight mistress. Stating that Shield Knight, did what the Order of Shieldry was created, to defend the people, and to even strike back when she was in the wrong. Shield Knight was sentenced to cleaning the stables for an hour, as punishment for stealing a horse, later on that day was the knighting ceremony, and each squire took the oath. The knight mistress gave each squire their armor, it was the armor that the mistresses wore themselves, back when they were young, and each one was refitted for each squire._

_"Knight Mistress, why the tears?" Shield Knight asked_

_"This was my own armor, I never thought I would live to see the day, that one would be worthy to carry on the legacy, of the Order of Shieldry, and I'm glad to see that you are the one to carry it... **Marie the Shield Knight** ' Knight mistress stated_

_The party was soon in full swing, music filled the grand hall, as the new knights of the Order of Shieldry, danced heartily with the new knights of the Order of Shovelry, and everyone had a joyous time. The next day did the said knights head out, some heading back to their hometowns, and others headed out to parts unknown. Among the latter was Shovel Knight, Black Knight, and Shield Knight each with dreams, ambitions of doing good for the people, and of course seeing how far they would go into the world._

_*Flashback ends*_

"It was the second last time, my name was ever used, and the final time was upon separation at the Tower of Fate. Upon taking the knighthood, we erase our past lives, and that includes our names as well." Shield Knight whispered "Now for the task at hand, I need to find a way out, and regroup to defeat King Knight." she continued


	3. The Stars Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regal conversation underneath the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two deposed rulers spending the night underneath the stars

A/N: Updates are gonna be pretty slow, since I want to implement Shovel Knight Dig into the story, and it's gonna take some time before it comes out

_**Chapter 3: The Stars Reminisce** _

_'Shit! Can't go out that way.' Shield Knight thought "Whoa! That was close." she whispered_

Upon awakening did Shield Knight, once her shackles were removed, slowly got out of bed, and arranged the pillows as thus. Making it seem like, she was still in bed, letting out a small gag, and gazed about the bedroom. Letting out a small whistle of appreciation, before clutching her throbbing head, and etched her way to the windows. As she peeked out, she quickly backed away, as one of the goldarmor statues, had turn it's head before looking straight again, and Shield Knight inwardly cursed. Of course King Knight would station guards, she didn't think they would be on the balcony, her escaping over the balcony, and making it over the courtyard wall was out of the question. Slowly as she quietly could, did Shield Knight headed for the door, knowing it was locked naturally, and peeked through the keyhole. Shaking her head she winced, as guarding the chamber, was a Sumo Goldarmor, and they were incredibly difficult. The last room to be checked, was the adjoined bathroom, thankfully there were no guards, and looked for a way out. Other than the door, there was a window that could be opened, but situated underneath it was the training courtyard, and meant soldiers would be there at every moment of the day. Shield Knight headed back to the bed, letting out a huge sigh, she rubbed her upper arms, and knew she would need to be patient. It would take time, for the opportunity to arise, in order to make the attempt, and Shield Knight to escape from her gilded cage. Realizing nothing could be done, did Shield Knight rearrange the pillows, before slipping under the covers, and hoped her headache would rescind upon awakening.

"Shovel Knight! Black Knight! Grandpa! Where ever you are, I hope that your all safe and sound." Shield Knight prayed

_***King Knight's pov*** _

_*Flashback*_

_"I meant what I said." Shield Knight confessed_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Back at the... the Tower of Fate... I-I-I meant what I said... to you." Shield Knight forced out "When I was The Enchantress." she continued_

_"Why are you telling me this?" I wondered_

_"In truth I've been remembering bits and pieces, if it's any consolation to you I apologize for you losing the throne, and thank you for all the hard work heeding the orders." Shield Knight confessed_

I remember that night well, underneath the twinkling starlight, did Shield Knight and I conversed, and I had been sent out on an _commoner's_ errand. Surprisingly did Shield Knight volunteer, to being my guide, naturally there was protest, and they were right but not for the said reasons. Instead of allowing such beauty, to be marred at the wilderness, they dared decree she come along, and to keep an 'eye' on me. Shield Knight proclaimed that as a knight, injuries are something that is natural, and stately ordered to find a knight who never was injured in the entirety of knighthood. Seemingly the only two whom protested, at her coming along, was Shovel Knight himself, and with someone of short stature he is intelligent. The other was now _ex-king Pridemoor,_ he believed her too injured, however Shield Knight proclaimed she would go anyway, and we left the hall together. I carried the supplies we took, since her arm was still in a sling, I grimaced at that, and upon being alone. We checked what the _**king**_ had written, we quickly took a detour to the library, and soon headed off into the wilderness. Once out of the sight of others, we grimaced at the errand, it turned to be an amusement of the king, and for me to look foolish. If I didn't already looked foolish, as I was still forced to scrub the floors, of my very own castle, and only Shield Knight made it bearable. As well as ply me with food and drink, she would help massage my body, with the use of heated stones, and with some painless acupuncture as well. That night as we set up camp, staring into the flames, we began to converse, and learned about another. I had learned that Shield Knight, was born a wealthy noblewoman, whom was thrown away from her rightful inheritance, and she single handily retaken it. In turn she learned about me, she was rather surprised, even more so at the journal entries, and that's when Shield Knight confessed to me. When she was the Enchantress, she did mean what she said, that a true king would act, and not cower behind a champion. Forcing the latter to defend the former, when they were perfectly able to do so, especially king Pridemoor since he could fight, and simply chose to leave it to myself. Of course he did, since that miserable miscreant, chose to chase my mother's skirt, and not bother with anything else. Naturally I angered when I remember her, how the two of them acted together, until I felt the familiar hands rubbing my back, and smiled underneath my helmet. The whispered words eased my tension, for the first time in a while, I was able to relax, and now focus on the task at hand. Which was none other than, usurping the jester on the throne, take back what was rightfully mine, and a side glance at Shield Knight... mayhap even a queen as well.

"King Knight? Is something wrong?" Shield Knight asked "You seemed to zoning out." she continued

"I was merely thinking, at how ironic it is, you as the Enchantress, and myself the former ruler of Pridemoor." I lied "A couple of deposed monarchs we are at the moment." I continued

"Yeah! It is pretty ironic isn't it? We have done so much during our rule, though mine was more evil-based, and in the blink of an eye... we get deposed." Shield Knight giggled "Truthfully, I still don't remember much during my time as the Enchantress, just the occasional pieces, and I'm happy for what happened to Specter Knight... I mean Donovan." she continued

"Donovan suffered much during the rule, I will admit to that but it wasn't too bad, though I say it because my position was rather high, and now is spending his days as 'uncle Donovan'. I stated "But in truth our rule wasn't terrible, those who irked you, you merely sent them to the dungeons, and I made certain that the refugees were able to find work with livable wages." I decreed

"Some of the people did die, but the majority in actuality are still alive to this day, mainly the ones who died were knights, and mercenaries for hire." Shield Knight said sadly

I brushed away her tears, before we focused on feeding the fire, as it had began to die down, and silently remembered the time of our rule. Though I started a lie, it was in fact the truth, as during my reign as monarch, I never forgotten my past, and made certain that those whom were poor had the essentials. Those who were wealthy, other than the occasional tributes, I increased their taxes slightly, and secretly worked on my wooing. What could Black Knight or Shovel Knight offer to Shield Knight? I as King Knight had much more to offer, as the king of Pridemoor, I had plenty of riches to offer, and can court her in the style she's accustomed to. That would be in the near future, for now we were merely on a fool's errand, and just a couple of deposed rulers.

_*Flashback ends*_

"Now I am back in my rightful place, this time _**none shall take what's rightfully mine again,**_ and that **_includes Shield Knight_** " I decreed


End file.
